Ne te plains pas après
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Inspiré de l'épisode 6. Mick récapitule les évènements de la soirée à Josef. Il semblerait que Lola aie glissé un échantillon de sa nouvelle drogue dans la poche de Mick. Ce dernier, la goûte et en ressent les effets. Josef aide et met la main à la pâte... (Oneshot donc complet, très OOC)


Fandom : Moonlight

Auteur : Undertaker Lau

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne porte pas atteinte aux droits d'auteur puisque je ne perçois rien avec cette fiction. Ce n'est pas à but lucratif. Inspiré de l'épisode 6 !

Rating : M

Blahblah de l'auteur : Kiiiitscheuh ! Et Rose-bonbon mielleux.

Merci à Miss L. pour son aide précieuse pour le choix des onomatopées ! ^_^

Je réécris un peu le dialogue du début de scène afin de faciliter les choses. Mais le contenu reste sensiblement le meme (toujours pas à moi, bien sûr). Ne convient pas à un jeune public ! Relations homme x homme ! Vous voilà avertis ! Sinon la petite croix rouge sert à fermer. Merci !

Encore là ? En avant, donc !

_« Gotta slash them all ! »_

Ne te plaint pas après…

* * *

><p>« <em>Black Cristal <em>»

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? de la drogue ? Je ne vois pas l'utilité pour Lola de… »

« Tiens, j'en ai pris pour toi. »

Mick St. John lança le flacon noir et doré. Josef Kostan le rattrapa sans effort, l'ouvrit et le sentit.

« Du sang de vampire. »

« Visiblement, le trip, c'est nous. »

« C'est un problème. Si la police trouve Lola… »

« … Ils nous trouvent nous. Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle semble aussi avoir commencé à développer une sorte de Black Cristal sans argent, qu'elle pourrait ainsi distribuer aux vampires… _Golden Black Cristal_. »

Joseph eut une moue dédaigneuse.

« Pourquoi voudrions-nous de ça ? Nous sommes des vampires. On possède déjà ce que le Black Cristal offre aux humains. »

« Elle m'a glissé un échantillon avec un petit mot dans la poche quand je suis allé au Club. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une fois rentré à la maison. D'après elle, cela exacerberait nos sensations. Un peu pareil que pour les humains mais cela ferait effet sur les vampires. S'ils se sentent si bien après avoir pris du Black Cristal, imagine ce que ça pourrait donner sur nous ? Nos désirs et nos sens déjà décuplés, seraient encore plus stimulés. »

« Tu l'as goûté ? »

« Oui. Mais pour l'instant rien de bizarre. Je ne ressens aucun changem… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La curiosité de Joseph était piquée à vif. Il s'approcha et s'assit près de son ami sur le canapé afin de mieux pouvoir l'observer.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient un peu troublés et un léger rose était apparu sur ses pommettes. Il haletait.

« Eh bien, c'est… étrange. Pas trop désagréable. Il fait chaud, non ? »

Mick déboutonna sa chemise. Quelques secondes suffirent au produit pour finir de faire effet.

« Josef. Josef, je… Tu… J'ai envie de t… »

« Mick, tu vas bien ? »

Josef s'inquiétait un peu. Après tout, il avait goûté à la poudre sans même savoir si ce n'était pas sans danger. Il semblait avoir du mal à formuler ses pensées correctement et surtout entièrement.

« Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas. _Haaa… Haaa… Josef… Haaa…_ »

Il le regardait avec des yeux implorants. Il semblait le supplier de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et lui donner son accord pour quelque chose. Sa respiration n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements.

« _Josef… Pardon. Je... Tu... Ce que je vais faire... Jo... sef… Haaa… »_

« Pourquoi me demander pardon ? Mick, que t'apprêtes-tu à faire ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Mick pris l'une de ses mains et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, se mit à lécher avec précipitation l'index, puis le majeur.

« Mick… »

Joseph était un peu perdu, mais ne retirait pas sa main. Les yeux noisette de son cadet semblaient humides de larmes. Le rouge aux joues, il ne ressemblait plus à un vampire de 80 ans. Le bout rose de sa langue apparut et Joseph le regarda engloutir son index dans sa bouche.

« _Humm… Josef. Josef… »_

Sa supplique était une telle invitation à la luxure. Et puis, comment résister à ce visage encadré par des boucles brunes et soyeuses ? Ses lèvres, rougies à force de les mordiller, ressortaient sur son teint d'albâtre, ainsi que le feu de ses joues qui reflétait le désir qui embrumait ses pupilles. Mick arrêta de lécher la main et la plaça timidement sur son ventre. Il fixa Josef avec une pointe de honte à l'idée de ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire.

« Tu… Je… Pardon. »

Il ne put articuler quoi que ce soit d'autre. Baissant les yeux, il guida la main à son entrejambe. Josef sentit distinctement son érection. Involontairement, il pressa sa main contre.

« _Ah… aaanh.._ »

En poussant ce petit gémissement, Mick avait rejeté la tête en arrière, et s'était cambré. Sa respiration était pantelante. Intrigué par sa réaction, Josef réitéra son geste et pressa même un peu plus. La surprise passa furtivement sur le beau visage du jeune vampire, puis le plaisir, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« _Ah ! Hnn ! Jose… ef…_ »

Ce dernier sentait son pantalon de façon trop étroite à son goût. Voir Mick dans un tel état était terriblement excitant. Il était offert et sans force, pris dans un tourbillon de sensations, toutes plus plaisantes les unes que les autres. Josef Kostan, fit glisser la chemise de son ami au sol et y ajouta la sienne dans un bruit de tissu froissé. Il caressa le torse musclé de Mick alors qu'il l'allongeait sous lui, l'enjambant. Il découvrit qu'embrasser le cou de sa victime lui soutirait un halètement. Il sourit contre sa peau et se redressa. Il planta son regard dans celui de Mick et bougea son bassin, de façon à mettre en contact leurs érections, au travers des jeans. Mick poussa un léger cri et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit et tendit le bras pour toucher du doigt la lèvre inférieure de Josef.

Se rendait-il compte d'à quel point il était sexy ?

« _Embrasse-moi…_ »

Il était possible que non.

« _Josef…_ »

Cette voix languissante…

Il voulut bouger le bassin, mais Josef l'en empêcha en le retenant, ses mains de part et d'autre l'obligeant à se tenir tranquille.

« _S'il te plaît…_ »

Il pleurnichait. C'en était trop. Le self-control de toute une vie n'y aurait pas suffi. C'est alors, que la maîtrise de soi d'un homme expérimenté de plus de 400 ans se rendait utile.

« _S'il te plaît… Prends-moi._ »

L'impératif sonnait si bien à ses oreilles, le souffle court, on aurait pourtant cru que Mick l'avait doucement chanté.

« _Prends-moi._ » Réitéra-t-il.

C'est alors que le self-control d'un homme expérimenté de plus de 400 ans volait en éclat. En deux petits mots.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre après. » Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Comme à un enfant à qui l'on viendrait de promettre une glace, Mick répondit de façon empressée, bien que hachée.

« _Non ! Non… C'est promis. Pitié Josef…_ » Il l'implorait.

Le plus vieux décida alors de le libérer de la prison des vêtements qu'il lui restait. Il déboutonna le jean et le descendit d'une main. Mick souleva les hanches pour l'aider. Josef l'observa si Apollon avait été un vampire, alors il aurait pu être le détective privé. Il observait aussi, les vagues de plaisir qui se lisaient sur son visage alors que sa main effectuait des va-et-vient sur le membre dressé qu'elle enserrait. Une délicieuse torture.

Chaque petit gémissement, chaque fois qu'il se mordait les lèvres, chaque coup d'œil qui le montrait noyé et dominé par sa caresse le rendait plus désirable à ses yeux. Le brun soupirait son prénom, encore et encore.

« _Josef… Josef…_ »

Il lui griffait un peu les épaules mais il s'en fichait.

« _Ah ! Ahhh… Josef, je… Je vais… Arrête.. !_ »

Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il était proche de la délivrance. C'est pourquoi il assura un peu plus sa poigne et accéléra les mouvements, moins amples, plus pressés, plus excitants. Mick crocheta ses bras autour de son cou et haleta à son oreille. L'orgasme le prit et il se répandit dans la main de son ami en criant son nom.

« _Josef !_ »

Mick tremblait et reprenait peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Alors qu'il se nettoyait la main à l'aide d'un mouchoir, Josef vit que les effets de la drogue ne s'étaient pas encore arrêtés : Mick était encore dur et prêt pour un second round. Ils se redressèrent, de nouveau assis plus convenablement sur le sofa, bien que le détective privé ait gardé les jambes simplement repliées sur les côtés.

Doucement, il se pencha pour défaire la ceinture de Josef. Ce dernier l'arrêta.

« Tu.. ne veux pas ? » Quelle candeur enfantine de la part de celui qui, il y a quelques secondes, était si adulte, si… 'homme'. Un éclair de peine traversa son visage.

« Oh… C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas _de ce bord-là_… » Son sourire contrit faisait peine à voir. On sentait les remords qui l'assaillaient et les reproches qu'il devait se faire.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Évidemment que je le veux. Mais es-tu certain de comprendre ce que cela implique ? Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai m'arrêter après. Même si tu venais à me supplier. Je risque de te faire mal. » Son explication avait été douce et pourtant sérieuse. Il ne le pensait pas encore prêt, et ne voulait pas le faire fuir ou souffrir.

« Je sais… ce que ça implique. » Mick était franc. Bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à totalement camoufler son appréhension.

Josef soupira. Mick ne semblait pas voir ce à quoi il faisait référence.

« Et Beth ? »

« Beth ? C'est une amie, rien de plus. C'est ça qui te dérange ? » La surprise était clairement visible sur ses traits. « Donc.. Tu veux bien ? » Il semblait tout timide maintenant.

_Si je veux ? J'en ai envie depuis tellement longtemps. Mais ta relation avec Beth m'a toujours parue étrange. Tu es mon ami, Mick, mais le jour où tu es rentré dans mon bureau détrempé par la pluie qui s'abattait au-dehors, j'ai su qu'il y avait plus. La vue de tes cheveux bruns humides et en train de perler dans ton cou et ton torse, ta peau où se collait ta chemise devenue transparente, était plus qu'appétissante. Je me suis demandé si tu avais fait exprès de porter ce jean moulant, ce jour-là. L'odeur de ta peau sucrée se mélangeant à celle de l'ondée me parvenait de façon si nette dans cette pièce fermée, que j'avais cru ne pas réussir à me retenir de te mordre et boire ton sang. Ce jour-ci, j'ai pris conscience que je t'aimais…_

Josef, revint à la réalité quand Mick le prit en bouche. Il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux et l'y laissa. De la droite, il dessina des arabesques dans son dos. Mick ronronnait. Appuyé contre le dossier, il se laissa aller aux sensations, couvant du regard son amant. Il réalisa soudain que si d'une main, il massait ses testicules et avec sa bouche, s'appliquait à la tâche de l'autre, le détective se masturbait. Le plus âgé humecta ses lèvres et humidifia deux de ses doigts. Au point où ils en étaient, cela devrait servir de lubrifiant. Il alla ensuite titiller l'anneau de chaire et introduisit un doigt. Mick, comme électrocuté, se redressa vivement et se tendit. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la peur et ses canines, légèrement sorties s'entre-choquèrent avec les autres dents. Il était affolé. Connaître la théorie et la vivre étaient deux choses totalement différentes l'une de l'autre.

« _N.. Non ! Non ! Retire-le. Pas ça !_ »

Josef savait qu'il réagirait. Il savait aussi que Mick ne se montrait si véhément que sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur. Car c'était douloureux. Extrêmement douloureux. Une intrusion dans notre corps : désagréable et terrifiante. Notre instinct nous crie de nous soustraire à cette emprise. De toutes les situations de faiblesse, aucune ne rivalisait avec celle-là. Même pendant l'amour, ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Pendant l'acte, les deux personnes ne pensent plus à autre chose qu'aux sensations qu'ils ressentent et offrent à l'autre. À ce moment, il n'y avait bien que lui pour être aux abois, terrifié, pétrifié, entièrement soumis et à la merci de l'autre.

« Chuut, Mick, je sais que ça doit faire atrocement mal mais essaye de te détendre. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, tu risques de souffrir et je veux atténuer autant que possible la douleur. Je veux que tu te rappelles de ce moment comme un bon souvenir et non un mauvais. »

Imaginer pire souffrance était en dehors de l'entendement pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait que sentir ce mal-être le dévorer depuis ses hanches. Avant qu'il ne soit paralysé par cette hantise, il prit plusieurs grandes et longues respirations pour se détendre et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. Une fois qu'il le sentit un peu moins mal à l'aise, Josef bougea doucement son doigt à l'intérieur de Mick. Il ajouta le second quand il le put, et entama un mouvement de ciseaux pour écarter les chaires et le préparer correctement. Au moment d'en ajouter un dernier, Mick se cambra, délaissant encore la fellation qu'il procurait, et jouit de sa propre préparation. Devant un tel spectacle, il ne put y tenir plus avant et partit lui aussi. Son sacrifié en eut sur la joue et la bouche. Attrapant un mouchoir pour le nettoyer, le plus jeune l'en empêcha.

« Je veux… _te goûter._ »

Ce disant, il essuya avec ses doigts les traces de sa jouissance et les porta à ses lèvres. Josef vit distinctement la pomme d'adam de Mick faire une descente puis remonter. Il l'avait _avalé_.

Il céda à une envie tout aussi impérieuse que soudaine et l'embrassa furieusement, forçant sa langue dans la bouche de son Adonis, se fichant éperdument de ce qu'il venait d'y avoir et qui avait laissé un léger goût.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Le plus mature positionna Mick pour que ce soit le moins gênant possible. Ce dernier s'arqua un peu plus pour marquer son acceptation et son propre désir de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Josef le pénétra enfin. Ce fut comme un feu d'artifice de sensations pour tous les deux. Le détective sentit de petites étincelles de douleur qui furent relayées au second plan face aux flammes du plaisir. Le multimillionnaire avait le souffle coupé à cause de l'étroitesse dans lequel il s'était engagé. Cela lui plaisait au plus haut point de le posséder. Il le pénétra jusque la garde puis entama des lents mouvements de pendule quand Mick lui donna son accord tacite en ondulant les hanches. Le dominé gémissait et poussait de petits cris sous les coups de butoir. Il criait, aussi. Lui, grognait sous le plaisir. Au moment de son apothéose, Mick tourna la tête pour qu'il l'embrasse encore. Ce qu'il fit.

« _Je t'aime…_ » Murmura-t-il avant de grogner doucement de plaisir.

« _Moi aussi, Mick. Depuis longtemps._ »

Josef le suivit de peu, se répandant au plus profond de son amant.

L'orgasme les avait laissés pantelants et secoués des effluves de leur délivrance, tel un ressac, les vagues s'atténuèrent petit à petit. Josef se retira et embrassa tendrement le front de son protégé.

« _Embrasse-moi…_ »

Tout sourire, il s'exécuta, puis, épuisés, ils sombrèrent dans les nimbes du sommeil.


End file.
